brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
BrainPOP
BrainPop (styled BrainPOP) is a group of educational websites with over 1,000 short animated movies for students in grades K-12 (ages 6 to 17), together with quizzes and related materials, covering the subjects of science, social studies, English, math, engineering and technology, health, and arts and music. BrainPop is used in more than 20% of U.S. schools and also offers subscriptions for families and homeschoolers. It is also used in schools in Mexico, France, Spain, Israel and several other countries, where it offers videos in local languages that are designed for students in those countries. BrainPop is available by subscription but has some free content, including a movie of the day, several free movies from each topic area, educators materials, including lesson plans, and an extensive library of educational games called GameUp. Its free smartphone and tablet application accesses BrainPop's free and subscription content. The videos and other materials are designed to engage students and assist teachers and home schoolers; they are aligned to state education standards. Most of the videos feature the characters Tim and Moby. In addition to BrainPop.com for older children, the company offers BrainPop Jr. for younger children (grades K-3), BrainPop Español, BrainPop Français, BrainPop ELL for non-native speakers learning English, BrainPop Educators, a free site for teachers and parents to post materials and interact with BrainPop and each other, GameUp and My BrainPop, a tool for students and teachers to record learning accomplishments. The sites are owned by FWD Media, Inc. and its affiliates, based in New York. Main Characters *Tim *Moby *Rita *Cassie *Nat Episodes *Season 1 *Autumn Leaves - (November 29, 1997) *Skeleton - Episode 2 *Electricity - Episode 3 *Voice - Episode 4 *Acne - Episode 5 *Hearing - Episode 6 *Digestive System - Episode 7 *Puberty - Episode 8 *Muscles - Episode 9 *Brain - Episode 10 *Cells - Episode 11 *Taste - Episode 12 *Skin - Episode 13 *Solar System - Episode 14 *Peak Flow Meter - Episode 15 *Babies - Episode 16 *Cancer - Episode 17 *Water Cycle - Episode 18 *Blood Glucose Meter - Episode 19 *Blood - Episode 20 *Respiratory System - Episode 21 *Eclipse - Episode 22 *Nervous System - Episode 23 *Heart - Episode 24 *Vision Problems - Episode 25 *Eyes - Episode 26 *Rainbows - Episode 27 *Genetics - Episode 28 *Endocrine System - Episode 29 *Urinary System - Episode 30 *Plate Tectonics - Episode 31 *Teeth - Episode 32 *Fitness - Episode 33 *Earth's Structure - Episode 34 *Data Storage Devices - Episode 35 *Body Systems - Episode 36 *Body Chemistry - Episode 37 *Cars - Episode 38 *Hair - Episode 39 *Back To School - Episode 40 *Season 2 *Smell - Episode 1 *Pluto - Episode 2 *Halloween - (October 31, 1999) *Saturn - Episode 4 *Rivers - Episode 5 *Internet - Episode 6 *Allergies - Episode 7 *Uranus - Episode 8 *Neptune - Episode 9 *Dinosaurs - Episode 10 *Temperature - Episode 11 *Body Weight - Episode 12 *AIDS - Episode 13 *Mammals - Episode 14 *Alzheimer's Disease - Episode 15 *Steroids - Episode 16 *West Nile Virus - Episode 17 *Lyme Disease - Episode 18 *Spinal Cord - Episode 19 *Fireworks - Episode 20 *Season 3 *Obesity - Episode 1 *Nutrition - Episode 2 *Blood Types - Episode 3 *Diabetes - Episode 4 *Antibiotic Resistance - Episode 5 *Blood Pressure - Episode 6 *Braces - Episode 7 *Carbohydrates - Episode 8 *Viruses - Episode 9 *Smoking - Episode 10 *Death - Episode 11 *Olympics - Episode 12 *Scoliosis - Episode 13 *Broken Bones - Episode 14 *Clouds - Episode 15 *Reproductive System - Episode 16 *Voting - Episode 17 *Cell Structures - Episode 18 *Immune System - Episode 19 *Salt - Episode 20 *Season 4 *Static Electricity - Episode 1 *Cell Specialization - Episode 2 *New Year's - (December 16, 2000) *Active Transport (December 19, 2000) *Crystals (December 26, 2000) *Erosion (January 2, 2001) *Information Privacy (January 8, 2001) *Hormones (January 10, 2001) *Earth (January 15, 2001) *Commutative Property (January 22, 2001) *Associative Property (January 29, 2001) *Distributive Property (January 31, 2001) *Harlem Renaissance (February 13, 2001) *Electric Circuits (February 14, 2001) *Fats (February 20, 2001) *Passive Transport (February 22, 2001) *Aliens (February 26, 2001) *Diffusion (March 4, 2001) *Cyberbullying (March 7, 2001) *DNA (March 14, 2001) *Coral (March 18, 2001) *Exoplanets (March 21, 2001) *Cnidarians (March 28, 2001) *ADHD (April 10, 2001) *First Aid (April 17, 2001) *Online Safety (May 1, 2001) *Water (May 15, 2001) *Genetic Mutations (May 22, 2001) *Electromagnets (June 5, 2001) *Electromagnetic Spectrum (June 12, 2001) *Biofuels (June 19, 2001) *Airbags (June 26, 2001) *Electromagnetic Induction (July 10, 2001) *Food Chains (July 17, 2001) *Fish (July 24, 2001) *Natural Selection (July 31, 2001) *Carbon Dating (August 7, 2001) *RNA (August 14, 2001) *Symbiosis (August 21, 2001) *Heredity (August 28, 2001) *Twins (September 4, 2001) *Eating Disorders (September 11, 2001) *Caffeine (September 18, 2001) *Jupiter (September 25, 2001) *Ecosystems (October 2, 2001) *Periodic Table of Elements (October 2, 2001) *Venus (October 9, 2001) *Mercury (October 16, 2001) *Weather (October 23, 2001) *Digestive System (October 30, 2001) *Sex Determination (November 6, 2001) *Hiccups (November 13, 2001) *Relativity (November 20, 2001) *Nuclear Energy (November 20, 2001) *Sound (November 27, 2001) *Mountains (December 2, 2001) *Asteroids (December 9, 2001) *Ions (December 16, 2001) *Circulatory System (December 23, 2001) *Light (December 30, 2001) *Religion (January 6, 2002) *Mars (January 6, 2002) *Similar Figures (January 13, 2002) *Life Cycle of Stars (January 13, 2002) *Computer Mouse (January 20, 2002) *States of Matter (January 20, 2002) *Presidential Power (January 27, 2002) *Anthrax (February 1, 2002) *Refraction and Diffraction (February 5, 2002) *Sun (February 12, 2002) *Telescopes (February 26, 2002) *Digital Etiquette (March 5, 2002) *Cell Phone (March 12, 2002) *Isotopes (March 12, 2002) *Potential Energy (March 19, 2002) *Radioactivity (March 26, 2002) *Kinetic Energy (April 2, 2002) *Fuel Cells (April 2, 2002) *Gas and Oil (April 9, 2002) *Alcohol (April 16, 2002) *CPR (April 16, 2002) *Atoms (April 23, 2002) *Thomas Edison (April 30, 2002) *Addiction (April 30, 2002) *Parts of Speech (April 30, 2002) *Subject and Predicate (April 30, 2002) *Guns (May 7, 2002) *Matter Changing States (May 7, 2002) *Outer Solar System (May 14, 2002) *Sleep (May 14, 2002) *Waves (May 21, 2002) *Current Electricity (May 28, 2002) *Political Beliefs (June 2, 2002) *Political Parties (June 9, 2002) *Political Party Origins (June 16, 2002) *Underground Railroad (June 23, 2002) *Mourning (June 30, 2002) *Volume of Prisms (August 4, 2002) *Lymphatic System (August 4, 2002) *Burns (August 11, 2002) *Adjectives (August 18, 2002) *Adverbs (August 25, 2002) *Prime Numbers (September 1, 2002) *Glaciers (September 8, 2002) *Show, Not Tell (September 15, 2002) *Money (September 22, 2002) *Airport Security (September 29, 2002) *Polygons (October 6, 2002) *Bullying (October 13, 2002) *Dialogue (October 20, 2002) *Nouns (October 27, 2002) *Volume of Cylinders (November 3, 2002) *Seed Plants (November 3, 2002) *Color (November 10, 2002) *Circles (November 10, 2002) *Ratios (November 17, 2002) *Metric vs. Customary (November 17, 2002) *Types of Sentences (November 24, 2002) *Chocolate (December 1, 2002) *Television (December 8, 2002) *Balance (December 15, 2002) *Adam Smith (December 22, 2002) *Converting Fractions to Decimals (December 29, 2002) *Aging (December 31, 2002) *Angles (December 31, 2002) *Comparing Prices (January 5, 2003) *Dreams (January 12, 2003) *Moon (January 19, 2003) *Public Speaking (January 26, 2003) *Acceleration (February 4, 2003) *Decimals (February 11, 2003) *Customary Units (February 18, 2003) *Colons (February 20, 2003) *Semicolons (February 20, 2003) *Acids and Bases (February 25, 2003) *Compound Events (March 4, 2003) *Types of Writing (March 4, 2003) *Order of Operations (March 11, 2003) *Adding and Subtracting Fractions (March 11, 2003) *Prepositional Phrases (March 16, 2003) *Multiplying and Dividing Fractions (March 18, 2003) *Adding and Subtracting Integers (March 25, 2003) *Civil Rights (March 29, 2003) *Reducing Fractions (March 30, 2003) *Test-Taking Skills (April 1, 2003) *Budgets (April 8, 2003) *Metric Units (April 15, 2003) *Standard and Scientific Notation (April 22, 2003) *Taxes (April 29, 2003) *Square Roots (May 4, 2003) *Computers (May 11, 2003) *SARS (May 11, 2003) *Multiplication (May 18, 2003) *Bacteria (May 22, 2003) *Polynomials (May 25, 2003) *Presidential Election (June 1, 2003) *Slavery (June 8, 2003) *Pirates (June 15, 2003) *Wounded Knee Massacre (June 22, 2003) *War (June 29, 2003) *Vietnam War (July 12, 2003) *Korean War (July 19, 2003) *Terrorism (July 26, 2003) *Social Networking (August 2, 2003) *Division (August 9, 2003) *Miranda Rights (August 16, 2003) *Magna Carta (August 23, 2003) *John Adams (August 30, 2003) *James Madison (September 6, 2003) *Branches of Government (September 10, 2003) *U.S. Constitution (September 10, 2003) *Computer Viruses (September 13, 2003) *Internet Search (September 20, 2003) *Amelia Earhart (September 20, 2003) *Test Preparation (September 23, 2003) *Black Death (September 27, 2003) *Types of Triangles (September 30, 2003) *British Empire (October 7, 2003) *American Revolution (October 14, 2003) *Causes of the American Revolution (October 21, 2003) *Headaches (October 28, 2003) *Elapsed Time (November 4, 2003) *Touch (November 11, 2003) *Civil War (November 18, 2003) *Civil War Causes (November 25, 2003) *Thanksgiving (November 25, 2003) *Winter Holidays (December 2, 2003) *Great Depression Causes (December 9, 2003) *Greek Gods (December 16, 2003) *Credit Cards (December 23, 2003) *Bill of Rights (December 30, 2003) *Banking (January 6, 2004) *Prewriting: Choosing a Topic (January 9, 2004) *Prewriting: Organizing Your Thoughts (January 9, 2004) *Inuit (January 13, 2004) *Great Depression (January 20, 2004) *Rounding (January 27, 2004) *Latitude and Longitude (February 3, 2004) *Personal Pronouns (February 10, 2004) *Daylight Saving Time (February 24, 2004) *Stocks and Shares (March 2, 2004) *Stock Market (March 2, 2004) *Richard Nixon (March 9, 2004) *Primaries and Caucuses (March 9, 2004) *Contractions (March 11, 2004) *Isaac Newton (March 16, 2004) *Drama (March 16, 2004) *Newton's Laws of Motion (March 23, 2004) *Rise of the Roman Empire (March 23, 2004) *Paraphrasing (March 30, 2004) *Dictionary and Thesaurus (March 30, 2004) *Absolute Value (April 1, 2004) *Etymology (April 7, 2004) *American Indians (April 11, 2004) *Roots, Prefixes, and Suffixes (April 14, 2004) *Pablo Neruda (April 21, 2004) *Main Idea (April 28, 2004) *Lord of the Flies (May 7, 2004) *Roman Numerals (May 7, 2004) *Galileo Galilei (May 14, 2004) *Kurt Vonnegut (May 14, 2004) *Brown vs. Board of Education of Topeka (May 17, 2004) *Writing Process (May 21, 2004) *Interjections (May 21, 2004) *Punctuation (May 28, 2004) *Clauses (May 28, 2004) *Reading Skills (August 1, 2004) *Book Report (August 8, 2004) *Air Pollution (August 15, 2004) *Data Storage Devices (August 15, 2004) *Growth (August 22, 2004) *Email and IM (August 22, 2004) *Five-Paragraph Essay (August 29, 2004) *Mineral Identification (August 29, 2004) *Conjunctions (September 5, 2004) *Science Projects (September 5, 2004) *Cats (September 12, 2004) *Parallel and Perpendicular Lines (September 13, 2004) *Getting Help (September 19, 2004) *Basic Probability (September 20, 2004) *Compass (September 23, 2004) *Dogs (September 26, 2004) *Estimating (September 30, 2004) *Christopher Columbus (October 3, 2004) *Submarines (October 7, 2004) *Business Letter (October 10, 2004) *Famous Women (October 17, 2004) *Athens (October 20, 2004) *Roman Republic (October 20, 2004) *Sumerians (October 20, 2004) *Tides (October 24, 2004) *Thirteen Colonies (October 31, 2004) *Rock Cycle (November 7, 2004) *Fall of the Roman Empire (November 9, 2004) *Pax Romana (November 9, 2004) *Seven Wonders (November 13, 2004) *Scientific Method (November 14, 2004) *Flight (November 14, 2004) *Time Zones (November 21, 2004) *Types of Rocks (November 21, 2004) *Seasons (November 28, 2004) *Buoyancy (December 5, 2004) *Metals (December 12, 2004) *Land Biomes (December 19, 2004) *Tundra (December 26, 2004) *Savanna (January 2, 2005) *Gravity (January 2, 2005) *Humidity (January 9, 2005) *Insects (January 16, 2005) *Honeybees (January 16, 2005) *United Nations (January 21, 2005) *Spiders (January 23, 2005) *Arachnids (January 30, 2005) *Water Pollution (January 30, 2005) *Heat (February 6, 2005) *Fire (February 13, 2005) *Mummies (February 19, 2005) *Monotremes (February 20, 2005) *Idioms and Clichés (February 27, 2005) *Similes and Metaphors (March 6, 2005) *Greenhouse Effect (March 6, 2005) *Agricultural Revolution (March 8, 2005) *Groundwater (March 13, 2005) *St. Patrick's Day (March 13, 2005) *How a Bill Becomes a Law (March 15, 2005) *Mahatma Gandhi (March 15, 2005) *Ice Age (March 20, 2005) *Humans & the Environment (March 20, 2005) *Hurricanes (March 27, 2005) *Global Warming (March 27, 2005) *Inclined Plane (April 5, 2005) *Oceans (April 5, 2005) *Ocean Currents (April 12, 2005) *Ocean Floor (April 12, 2005) *Leonardo da Vinci (April 19, 2005) *Ozone Layer (April 19, 2005) *Pandas (April 26, 2005) *Marie Curie (April 26, 2005) *Charles Darwin (May 3, 2005) *Charles Dickens (May 10, 2005) *Che Guevara (May 17, 2005) *Migration (May 24, 2005) *Jane Goodall (May 31, 2005) *Scopes Monkey Trial (June 7, 2005) *Metamorphosis (June 7, 2005) *Nanotechnology (June 14, 2005) *Penguins (June 14, 2005) *Energy Sources (June 18, 2005) *Women's Suffrage (June 21, 2005) *Natural Disasters (June 21, 2005) *Lewis and Clark (June 22, 2005) *Natural Resources (June 28, 2005) *Mollusks (July 5, 2005) *Human Evolution (July 12, 2005) *Extinction (July 14, 2005) *Nitrogen Cycle (July 19, 2005) *Nobel Prize (July 26, 2005) *Galaxies (August 2, 2005) *Leap Year (August 2, 2005) *Black Holes (August 9, 2005) *Magnetism (August 16, 2005) *International Space Station (August 16, 2005) *Satellites (August 23, 2005) *Measuring Matter (August 23, 2005) *Metabolism (August 30, 2005) *Apollo Project (August 30, 2005) *Amphibians (September 6, 2005) *Blues (September 13, 2005) *Supreme Court (September 13, 2005) *60s Folk (September 20, 2005) *Albert Einstein (September 27, 2005) *Algae (October 4, 2005) *Ants (October 11, 2005) *Asexual Reproduction (October 18, 2005) *Atomic Model (October 25, 2005) *Bats (October 31, 2005) *Batteries (November 2, 2005) *Behavior (November 2, 2005) *Benjamin Franklin (November 9, 2005) *Birds (November 9, 2005) *Building Basics (November 16, 2005) *Bridges (November 16, 2005) *Robots (November 20, 2005) *Carbon Cycle (November 23, 2005) *Carnivorous Plants (November 23, 2005) *Cold War (November 25, 2005) *Lasers (November 28, 2005) *Map Skills (November 28, 2005) *Continents of the World (November 28, 2005) *Camouflage (November 30, 2005) *Cellular Respiration (November 30, 2005) *Strengthening Sentences (December 1, 2005) *Armed Forces (December 2, 2005) *Cloning (December 7, 2005) *Climate Types (December 14, 2005) *Geography Themes (December 20, 2005) *Assembly Line (December 20, 2005) *Chemical Equations (December 21, 2005) *Classification (December 28, 2005) *Ada Lovelace (January 4, 2006) *Compounds and Mixtures (January 4, 2006) *Law of Conservation of Mass (January 11, 2006) *Dark Matter (January 11, 2006) *Deserts (January 18, 2006) *Distance, Rate, and Time (January 18, 2006) *Conditioning (January 25, 2006) *Space Flight (January 25, 2006) *Sun Protection (February 2, 2006) *Earth's Atmosphere (February 7, 2006) *Dolphins (February 14, 2006) *Napoleon Bonaparte (February 16, 2006) *Floods (February 21, 2006) *North Pole (February 23, 2006) *South Pole (February 23, 2006) *Skyscrapers (February 23, 2006) *Declaration of Independence (February 25, 2006) *Global Positioning System (February 25, 2006) *Comets (February 28, 2006) *Communism (March 3, 2006) *Anne Frank (March 7, 2006) *Milky Way (March 14, 2006) *Democracy (March 17, 2006) *Immigration (March 21, 2006) *Malcolm X (March 22, 2006) *Martin Luther King, Jr. (March 22, 2006) *Gold Rush (March 28, 2006) *Waste Management (March 28, 2006) *Dolly the Sheep (April 4, 2006) *Force (April 11, 2006) *Fossil Fuels (April 18, 2006) *Solar Energy (April 25, 2006) *Forms of Energy (May 2, 2006) *Earthquakes (May 2, 2006) *Vertebrates (May 2, 2006) *Fossils (May 9, 2006) *Game Theory (May 9, 2006) *Giant Squid (May 16, 2006) *Gills (May 16, 2006) *Hibernation (May 23, 2006) *Imagination (May 23, 2006) *Invertebrates (May 30, 2006) *Horses (May 30, 2006) *Peak Flow Meter (May 30, 2006) *Great Wall of China (May 30, 2006) *Geologic Time (August 2, 2006) *Equations with Variables (August 2, 2006) *Mean, Median, Mode, and Range (August 2, 2006) *Proportions (August 2, 2006) *Printers (August 2, 2006) *Fax Machine (August 2, 2006) *Yo-Yo Ma (August 5, 2006) *Traditional Animation (August 5, 2006) *Levers (August 6, 2006) *Pulley (August 6, 2006) *Wheel and Axle (August 6, 2006) *Food Safety (August 6, 2006) *Mount Everest (August 10, 2006) *Point of View (August 10, 2006) *Research (August 10, 2006) *Plant Growth (August 12, 2006) *Drawing (August 12, 2006) *pH Scale (August 19, 2006) *Plastic (August 19, 2006) *Dams (August 21, 2006) *Vocals (August 26, 2006) *Pollination (August 26, 2006) *Avian Flu (August 27, 2006) *Area of Polygons (August 30, 2006) *Andrew Jackson (August 30, 2006) *Digital Animation (September 4, 2006) *Photosynthesis (September 11, 2006) *Population Growth (September 18, 2006) *Power (September 25, 2006) *Impressionism (October 1, 2006) *French Revolution (October 2, 2006) *Primates (October 2, 2006) *French and Indian War (October 2, 2006) *Property Changes (October 2, 2006) *Hyphens and Dashes (October 4, 2006) *Precision and Accuracy (October 9, 2006) *Protists (October 9, 2006) *Protozoa (October 16, 2006) *Recycling (October 16, 2006) *Fibonacci Sequence (October 20, 2006) *Reptiles (October 23, 2006) *Six Kingdoms (October 23, 2006) *Snowflakes (October 30, 2006) *Soil (October 30, 2006) *Emergency 999 (October 31, 2006) *Big Bang (November 5, 2006) *Solstice and Equinox (November 6, 2006) *Frankenstein (November 7, 2006) *Graphs (November 7, 2006) *Avalanches (November 11, 2006) *Organic Food (November 11, 2006) *Sharks (November 13, 2006) *Sponges (November 20, 2006) *Statistics (November 27, 2006) *Supply and Demand (December 2, 2006) *Thunderstorms (December 4, 2006) *Mood and Tone (December 7, 2006) *Poetry (December 7, 2006) *Work (December 11, 2006) *Adolf Hitler (December 16, 2006) *Underwater World (December 18, 2006) *Weathering (January 2, 2007) *Wind (January 2, 2007) *Wind Energy (January 9, 2007) *Abraham Lincoln (January 9, 2007) *The Beatles (January 16, 2007) *Verbs and Their Objects (January 16, 2007) *Body Scans (January 19, 2007) *Moles (January 23, 2007) *Capitalization (January 23, 2007) *Roald Dahl (January 24, 2007) *Citing Sources (January 30, 2007) *Country Music (January 30, 2007) *Jackie Robinson (January 30, 2007) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (February 6, 2007) *Multiple Sclerosis (February 12, 2007) *Woodwinds (February 13, 2007) *César Chávez (February 13, 2007) *Diagramming Sentences (February 20, 2007) *Agatha Christie (February 27, 2007) *Taiga (March 6, 2007) *Tornadoes (March 6, 2007) *Tropical Rainforests (March 13, 2007) *Computer History (March 17, 2007) *William Shakespeare (March 20, 2007) *Stem Cells (March 20, 2007) *Tsunami (March 27, 2007) *Volcanoes (March 27, 2007) *Reading Music (April 3, 2007) *Pocahontas (April 4, 2007) *Cleopatra (April 7, 2007) *Helen Keller (April 7, 2007) *Queen Elizabeth I (April 9, 2007) *Antonyms, Synonyms, and Homonyms (April 10, 2007) *They're, Their and There (April 17, 2007) *Interest (April 18, 2007) *Baseball (April 22, 2007) *Run-On Sentences (April 24, 2007) *Writing in Sequence (May 1, 2007) *Plagiarism (May 8, 2007) *Outlines (May 15, 2007) *Telephone (May 15, 2007) *Rational and Irrational Numbers (May 22, 2007) *Maya Angelou (May 22, 2007) *Mark Twain (May 29, 2007) *Judy Blume (June 5, 2007) *Blogs (June 6, 2007) *Egyptian Pharaohs (June 8, 2007) *Subject-Verb Agreement (June 12, 2007) *New Deal (June 15, 2007) *Jazz (June 19, 2007) *Melody and Harmony (June 26, 2007) *Brass Instruments (July 3, 2007) *Strings (July 10, 2007) *Analog and Digital Recording (July 17, 2007) *CD (July 24, 2007) *Filmmaking (July 31, 2007) *MP3 (August 7, 2007) *Sculpture (August 14, 2007) *Percussion (August 21, 2007) *Cameras (August 28, 2007) *Cubism (September 4, 2007) *Architecture (September 4, 2007) *John F. Kennedy (September 6, 2007) *Dance (September 11, 2007) *Graphic Design (September 11, 2007) *Louis Armstrong (September 18, 2007) *Michelangelo Buonarroti (September 18, 2007) *Musical Scales (September 25, 2007) *Photography (September 25, 2007) *Portraits (October 2, 2007) *Graphing & Solving Inequalities (October 2, 2007) *Scale Drawing (October 9, 2007) *League of Nations (October 9, 2007) *Surrealism (October 16, 2007) *Industrial Revolution (October 16, 2007) *Adulthood (October 23, 2007) *Autism (October 30, 2007) *Football (November 3, 2007) *Feminism (November 3, 2007) *Transformation (November 6, 2007) *Chickenpox (November 6, 2007) *Smallpox (November 13, 2007) *Appendix (November 13, 2007) *Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy (November 20, 2007) *Dyslexia (November 20, 2007) *Vaccines (November 27, 2007) *Flu and Flu Vaccine (November 27, 2007) *Mexican-American War (November 27, 2007) *Factoring (December 4, 2007) *Faces (December 11, 2007) *Pasteurization (December 18, 2007) *Radio (December 25, 2007) *The Troubles (January 1, 2008) *Juvenile Idiopathic Arthritis (January 1, 2008) *Homeostasis (January 8, 2008) *Gears (January 11, 2008) *Refrigerator (January 15, 2008) *Mitosis (January 20, 2008) *Joints (January 22, 2008) *Property Changes (January 25, 2008) *Neurons (January 29, 2008) *Bruises (February 1, 2008) *George Washington (February 1, 2008) *Oprah Winfrey (February 1, 2008) *Radar (February 1, 2008) *Problem Solving Using Tables (February 1, 2008) *Elvis Presley (February 1, 2008) *Frida Kahlo (February 1, 2008) *Percents (February 1, 2008) *Reading a Newspaper (February 1, 2008) *Flu and Flu Vaccine (February 1, 2008) *Using a Calculator (February 1, 2008) *World Cup (February 3, 2008) *Holocaust (February 4, 2008) (Super Bowl XLII) *Asthma (February 5, 2008) *Trail of Tears (February 12, 2008) *Nails (February 19, 2008) *Inequalities (February 26, 2008) *Motherhood (March 4, 2008) *Independent and Dependent Events (March 4, 2008) *Homer (March 4, 2008) *Mixed Numbers (March 11, 2008) *Boogers (March 11, 2008) *Infancy (March 18, 2008) *Polyhedrons (March 18, 2008) *Pi (March 25, 2008) *Mexican Revolution (March 25, 2008) *Microscopes (March 25, 2008) *Trials (April 2, 2008) *Geometry (April 2, 2008) *Binary (April 4, 2008) *Word Problems (April 9, 2008) *Braces (April 9, 2008) *Outlines (April 16, 2008) *Slope and Intercept (April 16, 2008) *Two-Step Equations (April 23, 2008) *Calculus (April 23, 2008) *Pythagorean Theorem (April 30, 2008) *Thomas Jefferson (April 30, 2008) *Exponents (May 4, 2008) *Sentence Fragments (May 6, 2008) *Swine Flu (May 7, 2008) *Fetal Development (May 7, 2008) *Coordinate Plane (May 21, 2008) *Graphing Linear Equations (May 21, 2008) *World War I (May 28, 2008) *World War II (May 28, 2008) *World War II Causes (May 28, 2008) *September 11th (September 11, 2008) *Aztec Civilization (September 19, 2008) *Inca Civilization (September 19, 2008) *Maya Civilization (September 19, 2008) *Conquistadors (September 19, 2008) *Latin Music (October 1, 2008) *Pelé (October 18, 2008) *Mesoamerica (November 28, 2008) *Multiplying and Dividing Exponents (December 12, 2008) *Frederick Douglass (January 31, 2009) *Apartheid (February 24, 2009) *Mortgages (April 2, 2009) *Copyright (May 30, 2009) *Court System (June 2, 2009) *Online Sources (June 27, 2009) *Ramadan (August 10, 2009) *Stress (August 22, 2009) *Chemical Bonds (September 6, 2009) *Simon Bolivar (September 27, 2009) *Iroquois Confederacy (October 23, 2009) *Bonfire Night (November 2, 2009) *Diwali (November 12, 2009) *Franklin D. Roosevelt (January 15, 2010) *Theodore Roosevelt (March 9, 2010) *Tecumseh (March 9, 2010) *Eleanor Roosevelt (March 17, 2010) *Soccer (May 2, 2010) *Conflict Resolution (June 2, 2010) *Hybrid Cars (June 12, 2010) *Citizenship (July 15, 2010) *Hydraulics (September 2, 2010) *Possessives (September 22, 2010) *Vikings (October 6, 2010) *Elephants (October 12, 2010) *Columbian Exchange (November 10, 2010) *Fungi (December 3, 2010) *Biography (December 22, 2010) *Jack London (February 2, 2011) *Middle Ages (February 23, 2011) *Seedless Plants (March 2, 2011) *J.R.R. Tolkien (March 9, 2011) *Feudalism (March 9, 2011) *Sally Ride (March 9, 2011) *Hip-Hop and Rap (March 16, 2011) *Water Supply (April 2, 2011) *Video Games (April 3, 2011) *Queen Elizabeth II (April 30, 2011) *September 11th (May 2, 2011) *Fractions (May 16, 2011) *Silk Road (May 16, 2011) *Student Rights (June 25, 2011) *Clefs and Time Signatures (July 4, 2011) *Painting (July 29, 2011) *Constellations (August 4, 2011) *Moon Phases (August 6, 2011) *Bicycle Safety (August 27, 2011) *Tenses (October 24, 2011) *Pop Art (November 29, 2011) *Parallel Structure (February 14, 2012) *Titanic (March 31, 2012) *Edgar Allan Poe (April 7, 2012) *Georgia O'Keeffe (April 27, 2012) *Cerebral Palsy (April 28, 2012) *Railroad History (May 12, 2012) *Basketball (May 26, 2012) *Hiroshima and Nagasaki (May 30, 2012) *Ronald Reagan (June 9, 2012) *Bill Clinton (June 11, 2012) *Energy Pyramid (November 20, 2012) *Everglades (December 2, 2012) *Conserving Energy (December 16, 2012) *Ethics (March 29, 2013) *Fact and Opinion (April 24, 2013) *Barack Obama (April 26, 2013) *Critical Reasoning (May 9, 2013) *Peer Pressure (May 23, 2013) *Context Clues (September 12, 2013) *Cloud Computing (September 29, 2013) *3D Printing (October 13, 2013) *Debate (November 13, 2013) *Computer Programming (December 8, 2013) *Robots (December 10, 2013) *Debt (February 5, 2014) *Recession (March 8, 2014) *Seminole Wars (April 21, 2014) * Note-Taking Skills (September 1, 2014) * Ottoman Empire (September 15, 2014) * Articles of Confederation (September 15, 2014) * Concept Mapping (October 14, 2014) * Ebola (October 30, 2014) * Nikola Tesla (November 15, 2014) * Computers (December 8, 2014) * Logic Gates (December 8, 2014) * Media Literacy (April 13, 2015) * Reconstruction (April 13, 2015) * Henry Hudson (May 13, 2015) * Multiplying Decimals (May 27, 2015) * Constitutional Convention (June 5, 2015) * Dinosaurs (June 9, 2015) * Five-Paragraph Essay (June 15, 2015) *To Kill a Mockingbird (September 23, 2015) *Cystic Fibrosis (October 7, 2015) *A Wrinkle in Time (October 21, 2015) *Personal Hygiene (November 4, 2015) *Sharks (November 18, 2015) *Setting Goals (December 2, 2015) *Hackers (December 5, 2015) *Theme (December 15, 2015) *Conducting an Interview (January 6, 2016) *Literary Genres (January 19, 2016) *Bass Reeves (February 17, 2016) *George Washington Carver (February 18, 2016) *Malala (March 10, 2016) *Wangari Maathai (March 16, 2016) *Emily Dickinson (March 24, 2016) *Wildfires (April 6, 2016) *Droughts (April 13, 2016) *Rachel Carson (April 20, 2016) *Climate Change (April 27, 2016) *National Parks (May 6, 2016) *I vs. Me (May 25, 2016) *Active and Passive Voice (June 9, 2016) *Misplaced Modifiers (September 14, 2016) *Forces (September 21, 2016) *Autism (September 30, 2016) *Presidential Election (September 30, 2016) *Parliamentary System (October 5, 2016) *Concussions (October 19, 2016) *Zika Virus (October 26, 2016) *Dividing Decimals (November 2, 2016) *Cyberbullying (November 6, 2016) *Wright Brothers (November 9, 2016) *Touch Screens (November 13, 2016) *Alan Turing (November 29, 2016) *Pearl Harbor (December 7, 2016) *Texas Revolution (December 14, 2016) *Jacques Cousteau (December 21, 2016) *Copernicus (January 5, 2017) *Alexander Hamilton (January 12, 2017) *Jim Crow (January 23, 2017) *Plate Tectonics (January 23, 2017) *Natural Selection (February 2, 2017) *Tuskegee Airmen (February 7, 2017) *Motown (February 13, 2017) *Muhammad Ali (February 26, 2017) *Functions (March 12, 2017) *Variables (March 31, 2017) *Body Chemistry (2017) *Reptiles (April 5, 2017) *The House on Mango Street (April 18, 2017) *Marco Polo (April 29, 2017) *Elie Wiesel (May 2, 2017) *Harvey Milk (May 22, 2017) *Eyes (May 29, 2017) *American Revolution (June 30, 2017) *Amphibians (August 6, 2017) *Eclipse (August 21, 2017) *Diabetes (September 26, 2017) *Plagiarism (September 27, 2017) *Batteries (October 12, 2017) *Online Safety (October 18, 2017) *Veteran's Day (November 13, 2017) *Internet Search (November 20, 2017) *Online Sources (November 27, 2017) *Caffeine 2 (December 12, 2017) *Information Privacy (December 14, 2017) *Malware (January 7, 2018) *Branches of Government (January 18, 2018) *Social Media (March 9, 2018) *Hibernation (March 16, 2018) *Particle Accelerators (March 20, 2018) *Body Systems (April 5, 2018) *Adjectives (April 12, 2018) *Underground Railroad (April 26, 2018) *Menstrual Cycle (May 5, 2018) *Fingerprints (May 18, 2018) *Memorial Day (May 24, 2018) *World Cup (June 6, 2018) *String Instruments (July 6, 2018) *Nellie Bly (July 13, 2018) *Water Safety (August 10, 2018) *Voting (August 24, 2018) *Malcolm X (August 24, 2018) *Citing Sources (August 24, 2018) *Christopher Columbus (October 8, 2018) *Mummies (October 23, 2018) *Map Projections (October 24, 2018) *North Korea (October 25, 2018) *Exponents (November 22, 2018) *Smoking (November 30, 2018) *Parenthood (December 6, 2018) *Exoplanets (December 10, 2018) *Census (December 17, 2018) *Grace Hopper (February 3, 2019) *Depression (February 6, 2019) *Jupiter (March 6, 2019) *Plot (March 30, 2019) *Humidity (March 30, 2019) *Mindfulness (April 23, 2019) *Mansa Musa (May 9, 2019) *Loops (May 23, 2019) *Primaries and Caucuses (May 31, 2019) *Building the Thirteen Colonies (May 31, 2019) *World War II (June 4, 2019) *Anne Frank (June 15, 2019) *Constitutional Convention (June 20, 2019) *Sharks (June 26, 2019) *Sun Protection (June 27, 2019) *Fannie Lou Hamer (August 18, 2019) *Simplifying Fractions (August 23, 2019) *Lab Safety (August 30, 2019) *Eating Disorders (September 6, 2019) *Day of the Dead (September 14, 2019) *Surface Area (September 25, 2019) *Ocean Floor (September 26, 2019) *Autumn Leaves (October 4, 2019) *Salem Witch Trials (October 24, 2019) *Computational Thinking (October 31, 2019) *Engineering Design Process (November 19, 2019) *Christmas (November 26, 2019) *Regions of the Thirteen Colonies (December 13, 2019) *Lunar New Year (January 10, 2020) *Jamestown (January 23, 2020) *Cancer (February 6, 2020) *Relative Dating (February 10, 2020) *Coronavirus (February 11, 2020) *Research (February 13, 2020) *Scale Drawing (February 16, 2020) External Links *Official site *BrainPop article on Wikipedia Category:BrainPOP Episodes